streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Braydon
History In his human days, Asher was living the lap of luxury growing up as a spoiled wealthy kid. He was an only child; a position in which he found himself endlessly doted upon by his over indulgent parents. Early on in life, he also found himself commanding a great deal of influence over the myriad of household servants, an entitlement he quickly translated to all the relationships in his life. Anything Asher wanted, Asher found a way to acquire; rarely, the objects of his desire were given to him freely, but more commonly, they were wringed out of the hands of unwitting "friends" who found themselves either charmed by his wit, or intimidated by his "persistent" attitude. After series of unfortunate events, Asher ended up captive amongst a group of thieves looking for a hefty ransom. Fighting and struggling with his captors proved fruitless, and for the first time in his life he realized how truly powerless he was. When he finally does catch a break and escapes from his captors, he finds himself in unfamiliar terrain and ultimately and unwillingly ends up in Streitstadt . It wasn't long before arriving Streitstadt before he realized that humans weren’t the only intelligent creatures living among the towns inhabitants, which made surviving the streets of Steitstadt more challenging than anything.He vowed to himself that he would build true strength and started training his body to it’s limits. Calculating by nature, he was critical enough to recognize his weaknesses. As time wore on, he realized his age and increasing physical limitations would only serve to hold him back. Asher found himself engrossed with the myriads of creature attacks that happened on the daily to citizens. Intrigued, Asher devoted the last nine years of his mortal, human life in pursuit of turning into a vampire. he took it upon himself to not only turn, but take over the vast estate (The Villa) residing outside the town for his own. extended bio: ☀Asher was only 16 when the cursed town of Streitstadt found him. Without a single belonging or penny to his name, he started from the bottom as a lowly street wanderer. Since he was raised to be waited on hand and foot, he was completely unprepared for life alone, never mind the unforgiving streets. In these younger years he spent most of his energy desperately trying to leave, nearly dying on several occasions. Through this stubbornness he started to build the skills necessary for survival, gradually shedding away his former “pampered prince” ways. Not only did he train himself in the ways of combat, he made vigorous strives to study the things that went bump in the night. At one point Asher was revered as a hero hunter in town, as he took down the supernatural beings that threatened him. He was at the peak of his physical strength by his early adult years, yet he strived to become even more powerful. He set his sights on the occult, more specifically: vampirism. He studied everything about these dark creatures, their strengths and their weaknesses. He sought to defeat beasts for the expansion of his own knowledge, testing what was the most effective in disposing the monsters. He took it upon himself to catch these creatures of the night, and even conduct experiments on them. Realizing he wasn't any closer to escaping the hellish town he knew he had no other choice but to turn, not only for survival's sake but to gain the power he ultimately desired. Hearing about a vast estate deep in the woods from the estranged townsfolk, he became fixated on seeking it out. He was told stories about how the manor was home to not only vampires but many other unique horrors. Even though many warned him to steer clear of the area, their warnings did little to sway Asher once his interest was piqued. He set off alone to explore the mysterious place and, upon discovering it, was surprised to see the disheveled condition of the enormous manor. Even though there were vampire residents of the house, the upkeep to the manor seemed minimal. Creatures of all kinds roamed the halls scavenging and hunting. This disarray presented Asher with an opportunity, but one that he could not undertake alone. Once back in town he put his hunter acumen and notoriety to good use. Convincing the townsfolk to mobilize for the “righteous cause” of ridding the lands of evil once and for all, he assembled a band of hunters who were eager to assist him. Asher directed his band to pick through the weaker vampires while he continued his journey into the depth of the villa in search of the lord. As planned, it didn’t take long for Asher and the head of the manor to find each other. It was then the hunter’s still alive learned of Asher’s true intentions. He proposed that the master grant him life as a vampire, suggesting that it would be in the master's greatest interests to do so. The lord didn’t take to kindly to the offer as not only was a human trying to make demands, but the man just took out a handful of his own. The negotiations broke down quickly and lead to a duel between the two - one that Asher narrowly won. Again he attempted to get the incapacitated lord to give him what he wanted, but was only met with another refusal. At the thought of not gaining what he wanted, Asher exacted his frustrations by swiftly separating the lord’s head from its body. Asher was left not only exhausted but overconfident from his latest victory over the vampires. With his guard lowered, he was pulled in from behind, a bloodied palm shoved at his mouth, and a pair of fangs embedding themselves in his flesh. In the end Asher got what he desired, although it happened in ways in which he did not plan. He spent his fledgling years getting use to his new life and body, and tending to his new sire. If asked, Asher would most likely state he killed off his master long ago. But killing one’s own sire is no easy feat, and more times than not results in the underlings own demise. With the head of the manor gone, it wasn’t long before Asher returned to familiar patterns. He started wrapping guests of the estate around his finger and gaining allies where he could in his new home. Meanwhile, he pushed the limits of his new body physically and mentally. In an attempt to build up immunities to the weaknesses vampires have, he experimented directly on himself. Eventually he took on the task of leaving the dreaded town for good, confident his new strengths would help him in his escape. However his attempts once again yielded no success, proving to be almost more impossible than before. Acknowledging he might be stuck in the town for longer than was favorable, he turned his attention towards taking over the large estate. Personality 'Quirks' 'Blood Preference' Physical Traits Abilities 'Strengths' 'Weaknesses' Personal Items * * * Character Relationships *Clark: *Gladys: *John: *Johnny: * Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Characters Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Vampires Category:Player:Zoroko